The Rabbit God and the Blonde Fox!
by DarkSoul16
Summary: The Ultimate Jutsu Naruto created didn't quite have the effect on Kaguya he had hoped it would. It released years and years of pent up frustrations, and now, she is directing those frustrations onto Naruto! They don't call her the Rabbit God for nothing! Lemon. Oneshot, NarutoXKaguya
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome any and all fanfiction readers, whether your new to my genuine ability to start a story then just randomly stop, or have been with my since my first failed attempt at writing fanfiction titled "The Fourths Legacy"… I welcome you all to something I've never written before… and that's a lemon, a full blown, balls to the wall (hehe) lemon. Now… in regards to my most popular story "A Different Path" writing for that story comes and goes, and I currently have a couple pages written of it… however my life has taken some unexpected turns for the worst since the beginning of the year, making me not really wanna write it right now… but on occasion I do get a boost of creativity and write a tidbit here and there. So with everything shitty that has happened this year, I'm gonna go ahead and write a couple non-serious, fun fics, starting with this lemon between Naruto and the weirdly hot Kaguya, then I'm gonna go on to write (read "attempt to write") a crossover story of Naruto and Monster Musume (everyday life with monster girls) which is a recent adaptation of the manga… filled with lots and lots of plot… jiggly…jiggly plot. As for when that is going to be released I'm not sure, but hopefully over the next week since I'll be back at home taking care of a sick family member, I should have a lot of time to write… or satisfy my weird craving for Destiny that I've had recently… anyone with a PS4 wanna do some strikes, feel free to send me a pm on here and we can discuss saving the universe in further detail. I also still do YouTube, not as often as before, but my channel is still active. OldIvoryKing for anyone who hasn't checked me out yet. Anyways… I own none of this, aside from my own creepy perverted thoughts on how attractive the 3 eyed rabbit god is. Be warned that the majority of this story is a lemon, and said lemon was written by me, who has little to no experience in writing lemons. So please, anyone that reads this, give me some feedback, like it, love it, or hate it.**

 _*Summary*_

 _Naruto's new ultimate jutsu didn't quite have the effect on Kaguya that he thought it would, instead, he brought up years and years worth of pent up sexual frustration… and he finds himself to be the unlucky (or lucky) focus of her frustration. She isn't called the rabbit god for nothing._

Naruto exhaled a weary sigh as he watched what he had dubbed his new 'ultimate jutsu' rush towards the mother of all Chakra, surrounding her in a mass of tightly toned male bodies. He cringed as he obtained the memories of each destroyed clone, before gaining a perplexed expression as images of a flushed goddess started entering his mind. As she neared the end of his clones the way she had been disabling them had become more and more… sexual in nature, right up until the point where she was dispelling them by applying enough force to their junk to make them dispel. Naruto's teammates watched carefully as his face contorted from one of determination, to one that had become a shade of red that not even Hinata could rival.

"What happened Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Err… nothing." Naruto mumbled, before his eyes became focused as Kaguya once again appeared in front of them, breathing raggedly with a slight tint of pink adorning her cheeks. Her gaze surveyed the four shinobi in front of her, before landing on the blond one that had been the source of her current predicament, she smirked slightly as he blushed and lowered his gaze to the ground.

 _How could a mere mortal, let alone a young child, cause me to feel so flustered._ She thought to herself, before steeling her resolve and quickly flashing in front of the group. Not expecting such a quick attack, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were all knocked back by a frontal attack. Naruto however, wasn't as lucky, and was grabbed by Kaguya before she warped to an entirely different dimension.

"N-Naruto." Sakura mumbled as she slowly picked herself up off her ass, as well as Sakura and Kakashi.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Uhg… where the fuck am I?" Naruto said groggily as he slowly sat up. Eyes widening at his surroundings. Instead of finding himself in a barren plain or tundra like the last two dimensions had been, he found himself sitting on the doorstep of medium sized house. Quickly remembering his current predicament Naruto hastily stood up and pulled out a kunai, and made a dash away from the house. He became surprised, however, when he ran into what appeared to be an invisible barrier. Gaining a thoughtful impression, Naruto focused a bit of chakra into his palm and a spinning ball of chakra appeared in his hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he pushed the spiraling blue sphere, and was surprised as it just dissipated against the invisible barrier.

"That's odd…" Naruto mumbled under his breath, before he turned and stared up at the house. Shrugging to himself he slowly began to make his way towards the house. Honing his senses he started to focus on the largest chakra source in the vicinity. Steeling his resolve he slowly started to make his way through the house towards the large signature. Sighing slightly he opened the door to the room where he could feel Kaguya, and instantly turned bright red.

Laying on the single bed in the room, was the goddess herself… clad in jet black, form fitting, one piece bathing suit.

 _Got him… Hook, line, and sinker_ she thought to herself.

"It has been… quite some time since someone has been able to make me so flustered." Kaguya started, as she sat up, enjoying the fact that Naruto's eyes were watching the slight jiggles of her breasts as she did. "I am a goddess who has been sealed for many years, I can no longer remember what it feels like to be treated as just a woman."

Despite his current predicament, Naruto's shinobi instincts kicked in and he dragged his eyesight away from the large bust of the woman currently sitting on the bed in front of him.

"Err… thanks… I guess?" He said, not quite knowing how to reply to her last statement. He tensed as she stood up and made her way over to him, hips swaying in a rhythmic motion. He couldn't help but look her up and down, despite the fact that she was undoubtedly the strongest enemy he had ever encountered, she was still a woman, and a very attractive one at that. The way she circled him made him feel as though she was a hunter, and he was her prey. Little did he know how accurate that statement was.

 _He will do just nicely_

"Do you wanna know why they call me the rabbit goddess Na-ru-to-kun." She purred in his ear, sending a cold shiver down his spine.

"Errr… No." Was his speedy reply, trying to stop the flow of blood to the lower half of his body. He could feel her bust pushing up against his back, it may not have been as big as Tsunade's, but it was still impressive.

"Because… much like a rabbit, I can go .Long." She purred, before making her way over to bed, feeling Naruto's eyes focusing on her swaying hips. Even though she had been sealed for a large portion of her life, many women would kill to have her figure.

"If you can make me feel like a woman again… I'll do whatever you want." She said, as she sat back down on the bed.

"And if I can't?" He asked, an uneasy feeling coming over him as he watched her smirk.

"Then you become my slave, and I will teach you how to satisfy me." She replied.

 _That honestly doesn't sound that bad…_ He thought, before shaking his head of that thought.

"Deal." He replied, before suddenly fidgeting under the goddesses gaze.

"You've never done this before have you?" She asked, thinking it would be an easy victory for her.

"No…" Naruto replied, "but you don't learn under the only man to ever call himself a super pervert and don't learn a thing or two."

Naruto quickly closed the gap between himself and the goddess, pushing her onto the bed and straddling her waist, then smashed his lips against hers. Not quite expecting this action, the Rabbit Goddess gasped slightly in surprise, allowing Naruto to snake his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a slight moan from her. Naruto snaked his hands up Kaguya's sides before pulling the sides of the bathing suit together and freeing her impressive bust.

Not one to be undone, Kaguya quickly got over her initial surprise and used her hands to explore her new play things body. She was quite surprised when she found herself being turned on by the young man she was currently in a tongue battle with. He was by no means a muscle bound freak, but years of hard work and training had paid off, and he certainly had a chiseled body for his age. Breaking her lip lock with him, she pulled his shirt over his head and flipped him over. She could feel his hands move from her bust to her sides, sliding their way up and down her smooth skin.

"Like what you see?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Absolutely." Was his completely honest reply, making her cheeks heat up slightly. It had been a long time since anyone had complimented her on her looks… she figured that's what happens when you suddenly grow a third eye on your forehead. Pushing those thoughts aside she allowed his hands to pull down her swimsuit, but stopped him before it could reveal her lower region.

"Nuh-uh… You first" She whispered, before she started another tongue battle of supremecy. She moaned again as Naruto started fondling her breasts again, before letting out an even louder moan as Naruto gave her firm ass a hard slap.

"I've always wanted to do that." He said, grinning sheepishly, before moving his other hand to her other cheek, and slowly started to grind her hips against his hardening member. Enjoying the feeling of Naruto's stiffening cock rubbing up against her moistening lips, she started to thrust herself against him, allowing his hands free reign to explore her body once again. A short while later, she ended her lip lock with Naruto, and slowly started to plant kisses along his jawline, down his neck, and along his chest. Sliding to the side of him she placed her hand on the bulge that now threatened to rip his pants, and gently left soft kisses around his nipples, occasionally biting just hard enough to leave an imprint.

Taking pride in the way she felt Naruto's cock flex under both her hand and mouth ministrations, and the way his breathing had become more ragged since she started playing with his body, she continued her descent down his well-toned abdominal area. Looking up into his half lidded eyes as she reached the hem of his pants, pulling them down, she couldn't help but shiver in anticipation as she could clearly see the outline of Naruto's cock through his boxers. Biting along his waist she quickly regained Naruto's attention, he looked down just as Kaguya took the hem of his boxers in her mouth and yanked them down, fully freeing Naruto's throbbing erection.

Kaguya, of course, had been with a few men in her lifetime, but none of them could come close to being as big as Naruto was. He was by no means freakishly huge, but she could tell he was at least 8 inches in length. Suddenly, she didn't feel so confident about her winning this little game anymore. Naruto let out a content sigh as she placed a nice, slow lick from the base of his cock the head of it, quickly repeating that process a few times, before taking the head inside her mouth, earning a small gasp of pleasure from Naruto. Using her tongue to massage Naruto's throbbing head, she slowly started to bob her head up and down the length of his cock, rewarding him with a little more down her throat each time. Before long, however, Naruto had decided to place his hand on the back of her head, grabbing a fist full of her hair, and has started to bob her head at his own pace. She was even more surprised when Naruto decided to push her head down until her nose was flush against his pelvis… and kept it there. Starting to feel the effects of not being able to breath, she gagged slightly and pushed herself of Naruto's member, glaring slightly at him.

"You're lucky that I like you… for now." She said, before sitting up, earning a slight groan from Naruto. "You aren't allowed to have all the fun Naruto-kun, I need some loving to."

Naruto paid close attention as the goddess stood up and turned around, slowly snaking the rest of her one piece suit off of her hips, swaying them slightly too each side as she did. Naruto was so engrossed by the swaying of her hips, that he didn't catch the subtly surge in chakra as she created a shadow clone behind him and switched with it. Caught off guard by the sudden feeling of being dragged down to the bed, and wanted to voice his protest before his vision was clouded as he watched the goddess's pussy falling towards his mouth. Wanting to savour his first taste of a woman, Naruto's mouth opened and his hands found her frim ass as he pulled his head up to meet her descent. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched as Naruto's tongue worked its magic on her lower region, she could feel him exploring every inch of her moistening pussy, and loved every second of it. She moaned as Naruto started to squeeze and massage her ass, and hissed slightly as she heard another firm smack on her rear end.

Naruto was currently lost in his own world, loving the taste of the woman he was currently tasting, tongue lashing every which way inside of her pussy. He retracted his tongue, earning a small pout from the woman above him, before pushing himself down and attacking the small nerve bundle that was starting to protrude from the top of her lips. He heard her moan again, before hearing a second gasp as a single one of his fingers found its way inside her wet folds. Searching for what his old master had described as the 'G Spot', a special spot that every woman had.

 _If you ever find the G spot, use your fingers and make a "come here" motion with them, while using something to stimulate the clit._ That is what Jiraiya had told him to do, he remembers that conversation as clear as day. It had been the most awkward thing he had ever had to fucking sit through. Shaking his head of those thoughts, unknowingly making the woman feel even more pleasure, he continued his search, exploring every inch of the walls of her pussy before he rubbed against something that earned him a loud moan, and her legs tighten around his head.

She could feel herself losing it, between the feeling of Naruto's tongue working its magic on her clit, to the fact that his finger had just found her weak spot, she could feel the pressure of release slowly starting to build inside her. Not one to be undone, she gave the mental command and the clone she made earlier kneeled down in between Naruto's stretched legs, and took his cock inside its mouth once more. She shivered as the breath he released with his moan assaulted her exposed flesh, she couldn't help I as the pleasure became too much as she started to rock her hips back and forth forcefully. Naruto added a bit of chakra to the tip of his finger, which seemed to be the trigger as her body was rocked with its first orgasm in over a century. Naruto moved his mouth to cover her folds, relishing in the taste of her juices. Her orgasm lasted for little more than half a minute, before she looked down at the clone that was still bobbing its head up and down Naruto's member. Resigning to the fact that the young man underneath her had made her cum before she could, she lowered herself down and took the head of his cock into her mouth, as her clone switched positions and started to massage his balls with her mouth.

Naruto could feel his release coming, and started to buck his hips to match the bobbing rhythm of Kaguya. The added pleasure of having both Kaguya and her clone work towards his release soon became too much, and with one final thrust he groaned and emptied his seed into the woman's mouth. Kaguya did her best to drink the boys cum, but some leaked out the side of her mouth, and was quickly scooped up by the clone, who wanted to get a taste for herself. Laying herself down beside Naruto, she could help but feel that she had already lost her little wager, but would put him through one more test just to be sure.

"That…felt amazing." Naruto breathed out, earning a small smile from the goddess.

"I have to admit that… for a human, you did a fantastic job." She replied, making him smile slightly. "But we aren't done yet… I'm gonna put that Uzumaki stamina of yours to the test tonight." She purred. Looking down she was delighted to see that his cock was still stiff as a board. Crawling to the end of the bed and wiggling her ass in his direction, she couldn't help but feel exited. It had been well over a century since she had felt any pleasure, and the boy in front of her would certainly make up for lost time.

Naruto crawled over to Kaguya, his eyes fixated on her shapely rear end, surprising both himself and Kaguya he placed his face directly between her cheeks, earning a confused look from Kaguya before she moaned as he probed her puckering asshole with his tongue. Giving a final push he snaked his tongue inside her second hole and moved it the same way he had inside of her pussy. Surprise quickly turned to pleasure as Kaguya started to moan again, anal was something she had never tried, and none of her previous partners had ever entertained the act of eating her ass. While not as sweet as her pussy, Naruto was surprised with himself another time as he actually found himself enjoying being smothered by the woman's lovely ass. He did, however, want to get to the main course, and retracted his tongue, earning another pout from the woman. Putting the thought of trying anal in the back of his mind for another time, he grabbed his cock and rubbed himself up and down the length of her lips, before slowly sliding himself inside her. They both moaned at the action, as Kaguya gripped the bedsheets and Naruto applied a little more pressure to his grip on her hips. He entered her pussy will his pelvis met her ass, and slowly pulled out again, leaving just the tip inside, before slamming it back inside her. Kaguya whimpered slightly at the force Naruto used to re-enter her pussy.

"N-not s-so rough." She moaned out

"Sorry." Naruto said sheepishly. "It just feels so fucking good."

 _No argument there…_

Naruto kept thrusting at a slower pace, and gradually the unease that Kaguya had felt at first left her body, and she started begging him to go faster.

"F-faster N-naruto." She repeated, "P-please… Fuck me harder!"

Naruto complied with the womans demands, pumping chakra to his legs he started gaining speed. The sound of skin smacking skin was music to his ears as he looked down and watched as her ass bounced and jiggled as he pounded his way inside her soaking pussy. Remembering something Kaguya did to him earlier, Naruto made a shadow clone and had it gently lift Kaguya's head.

"What are yoMppth" Kaguya started, but was cut short as the Naruto clone in front of her drove his cock down her throat. The next few minutes went by in a blur of pleasure for Kaguya, as the real Naruto pounded his cock deep inside her, while the other one used her throat in the same manner. She could feel another release slowly building insider her. She moaned as another orgasm rocked her body, the vibrating feeling along with the sudden tightness of her throat sent the Naruto clone over the edge, and she received another full blast of cum straight down her throat.

"Fuck you feel so amazing." Naruto moaned out.

"I-I c-could say the s-same about y-you!" Kaguya blurted out, before her eyes widened as she realised what she had said. Naruto didn't miss a beat as a grin spread across his face, grabbing a handful of her hair he jerked her head back and used his hands to fondle her bouncing chest.

"So you admit that I win?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Y-Yes!" she screamed, as once again Naruto bottomed out inside her womanhood, a short grunt was all the warning she had as she felt naruto's cock expand, before he shot a large load inside her waiting pussy.

"Y-you can do… Whatever you want… with me." She breathed out.

"I want you to end this silly war… and… come back to Konoha with me." Naruto said. "But first…" He trailed off, as he picked her up so she was facing away from him, and spread her legs, before lining his still hard cock at the entrance to her asshole.

"I'm gonna fuck this tight ass before we do anything else." Naruto whispered, earning another slight whimper from the woman.

"P-Please be gentle." She said.

She felt him nod, and kiss the back of her neck, before he pushed up and the head of his cock entered her ass. She put her hands behind his head and grasped his hair tightly as she could feel every inch of Naruto starting to spread her asshole open. Naruto continued slowly until he had fully sheathed his cock inside her, before pulling it out and thrusting it back up. Naruto continued slowly for a while, before he started to gradually increase the speed and ferocity of his thrusts. Kaguya moaned and whimpered as he repeatedly pumped himself inside of her ass…

"S-So tight." Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"Y-you're the first to- Oh Fuck- F-fuck my ass." Kaguya said.

Kaguya's breasts bounced wildly as Naruto fucked her ass, she took both hands of Naruto's head and used one to play with her erect nipple, while the other found its way to her nerve bundle yet again. Moaning louder and louder she could feel another release building up,

"FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckIMGONNACUM!" she screamed as for the third time that night her body was rocked by a wicked orgasm. Her orgasm caused her ass to tighten up around Naruto's cock, sending him over the edge again.

"Ahhhh Fuuuuuuck." Naruto breathed out, as his cum poured into Kaguya's asshole.

Naruto layed her on the bed as the cum started to leak from her gaping asshole.

"I could… definitely… get used to this." She breathed out. She had started the night in hopes of the boy becoming her slave, but he had managed to fuck her into submission…literally.

"We aren't done yet." Naruto said with a grin, soon mirrored by Kaguya.

"Who will win, the Rabbit Goddes of the Lasy Uzumaki." She replied, before her breath hitched as Naruto once again assaulted her pussy with his tongue.

It was going to be a long night for both of them.

 **-5 hours later-**

Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke sat in a circular position in the middle of the barren waste, seemingly locked in some sort of mind game as each one stared at eachother seriously.

"Do you… have any fours?" Kakashi asked, as Sakura flung her cards in the air.

"How the fuck do you always know what to ask for!" She yelled at her old sensei, who just gave one of his patented eye smiles. After four hours of searching for Naruto, the group of 3 had stopped to eat and relax for a little while hoping that Naruto would just randomly show up. Kakashi had brought out a deck of cards, and the three had started an intense game of… Go Fish.

Suddenly, a ripple appeared in the air a few feet from the group, and the group jumped to their feet in a battle ready stance. They relaxed as Naruto appeared from the portal, his trademark grin splitting his face, yet tensed again as another figure soon emerged from the portal. They became shocked, however, when a limping Kaguya appeared out of the ripple… wearing a certain glow that Sakura and Kakashi instantly recognized.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled happily as he and Kaguya casually strode past the 3 shocked shinobi. "Wars over boys, and I bagged myself a goddess."


	2. Authors Note! Please Read!

**Holy shit you are all amazing people, every single one of you who has Reviewed/Favorited/Followed this story, give yourselves a pat on the back! I never imagined that a one shot would garner this much attention in such a short time. At the time I'm writing this, 2015/07/25/ 3:55pm, this story has gone above and beyond my expectations and raked in 96 favorites, and 67 follows… I have to admit that having only 21 reviews kinda makes me upset, cause reviews are what makes me want to continue writing, but I'll look past that for the sake of my shitty track record writing stories lol. So onto the most common review… a sequal/more chapters. Now, I'm sorry to say that there will be no more chapters for this story other than this authors note. Since there are a lot of stories that start out as lemons and turn into love stories and that's not what I want to really do… so I'm going to make a Spiritual Successor/ Spin Off to this story instead, that will detail a little bit of Naruto's life after everything that takes place in this story. When will this story be coming out you ask? I'm not entirely sure myself, since I want to start writing my Naruto/Monster Musume crossover ASAP… meaning I'll probably start sometime tonight after I've had my fill of Destiny. Now don't expect any grand fight scenes from either of these next couple stories I'm gonna write, since for this one it wouldn't make much sense since Naruto is banging Kaguya's brains out so I'm gonna go ahead and make it so that the events of The Last: Naruto the Movie don't really happen. And as for anyone who has seen Monster Musume ( you sick perverts) I want some reviews on what all monster girls you would like to see wind up in Naruto's little Harem, there will be one human female, and I've already decided on it being Hinata. Not that it really matters since this is just gonna be a completely satirical story. Miaa is for sure going to be in, and I'm thinking Centorea as well as well as Manako ( for anyone who has watched the Anime but not read the Manga, you see her in the ending credits, she is part of the MON… that's the only clue I'm giving.) And sorry for any fans of our resident Masochist Rachnera, I've got her pairing up with someone else… I'm sure anyone with half a brain will be able to guess who. So yea… there will be a small spin off of this story since it seems to be a crazy popular idea, and also, since my friend Leaf Ranger seems to have pointed out that he read a story similar to this one, just without the lemon, I want to say right now that I have never read a Naruto/Kaguya pairing story before, and any similarities between this story and another are pure coincidence.**


	3. Author's Note More Smut Inbound!

**Alright, well since I'm unsure of how many of you fine gents/ladies actually took a look at my new story post, I figured I would update this story quickly to let you all know that I've decided to, in my free time, write some more Lemon one shots. Now that I'm more or less back in a decent writing mood, when I'm not focusing on either my new story or A Different Path, I can take a bit of time to dish out some love to all the perverts out there. I would, however, like to say that all of the lemons will Feature Naruto specifically, whether or not I decide to add more than one female entirely depends on my how I feel about my writing capabilities. Now I'm not going to focus on writing lemons… They will, more or less, be a side project whenever I need a break from writing an actual story… not that I don't try to incorporate something more than just sex in a lemon. Now for anyone who would like to review, let me know who you think I should do, or send me a pm… whatever is easier for you. For anyone who is not entirely into smut, I would ask if you would kindly take a look at some of my other work, primarily my new Naru/Hina time travel fic, or my Naruto/small harem fic A different Path… anyways that's about it… Hope to hear from you all soon… I'm off to play some Mario maker while slightly intoxicated… Take it easy! * Note that new lemons will be written seperately from this one... So if you liked it make sure that you AT LEAST FOLLOW me for more smutty goodness.***


	4. Sequel Finally Posted!

**Hey guys, just wanted to update this and let everyone know that the sequel has finally been posted. Its been a long time and I'm sorry, but hopefully you all enjoy it as much as you did this one. I'm thinking of making that one into a lemon story, not 100% sure yet, but like 95% sure for sure haha. So yea, if you guys are still interested go and give her a read. Its' called Rabbit God And the Blonde Fox: Aftermath.**


End file.
